Chocolate Love
by KaipazuDarkMatter
Summary: Takes place shortly after Earth's memory of Buu is erased. It's Valentine's Day and Goten wished he never decided to give out chocolates! ^_^ Chapter FIVE is up boys and gals! Hooray! That's our silly Goten!
1. Marron Loves Goten

DISCLAMER: I do not own Draganball Z or anything like that. Enjoy the fanfic.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter One - Marron Loves Goten  
It was Valentine's Day. A day Trunks found to be very boring. Maybe it was  
because he had no one to share it with? Or maybe it was just to "lovey-dovey?" Well,  
whatever the reason Trunks found it to be boring. Having nothing better to do he was  
watching TV. To his misfortune, nothing was on.  
  
"Yeah, sure thing, Daffy!" Baby Bugs said to Baby Daffy on 'Baby Looney  
Tunes.'  
  
"Bugs! Cut it out!" yelled Baby Lola.  
  
"This crap has way too many plotholes." the chibi half-sayain said, turning off the  
television with a yawn. "As stupid as Space Jam was, it wasn't until THEN that Lola met  
Bugs and the other Looney Tunes. So how could she know them as babies but then just  
be meeting them in Space Jam?!"  
  
Trunks blushed and fell silent. Although no one was in the room he felt like a  
geek for having this amount of Looney Tunes and Space Jam knowledge. Trunks heard a  
door open from behind him. He turned around and it was none other than Goten. Why  
was he here? Because Bulma felt like throwing a Valentine's Day party. Trunks didn't  
quite get it. His mother has never thrown a Halloween party or a Christmas party, or any  
other party for a holiday that mattered, but maybe that's why she started throwing holiday  
parties. So she'd have them in the future.  
  
Trunks noticed Goten had a bag with boxes of chocolates. Goten was smiling  
with that stupid goofy smile Goku and Gohan both had.  
  
"What's with the chocolates?" Trunks asked him.  
  
"I'm giving them to every women I know!" said Goten. "I already gave some to  
my mom and Videl, and Videl hugged me!"  
  
"And why are you doing this?" asked the purple-haired sayai-jin.  
  
"Because it's Valentine's Day!"  
  
"You're an idiot, Goten."  
  
"I still have boxes for Android18, Marron and your mom."  
  
"You're an idiot- WHAT!?" Trunks yelled. "Hey! Don't give chocolates to my  
mom!"  
  
"Why not?" Goten asked, tilting his head.  
  
"Because, it's just...wrong! She's my mom!"  
  
"So? I wouldn't mind if you gave my mommy chocolates."  
  
"Yeah, well... just don't!"  
  
Bulma then walked into the room, and Goten pulled out a box of chocolates that  
sloppily had written "To Bulma, Love Goten."  
  
"Here, Bulma!" Goten handed Bulma the chocolates with that goofy smile he has.  
  
"Aw, that's so cute!" Bulma said as she knelt down to hug Goten. Trunks didn't  
like this.  
  
"Mom! Don't call Goten 'cute!'" Trunks screamed.  
  
"Why not, Trunks? He is." Bulma smiled. Trunks just turned around and turned  
the TV back on, seeing there was no reasoning with these people.  
  
"Well, I better get going! These chocolates don't deliver themselves you know!"  
Goten said as he walked to got find Android18 and Marron.  
  
"Dumbass." Trunks sighed.  
  
"Trunks, watch your language!" Bulma yelled. Chibi Trunks simply rolled his  
eyes.  
  
Android18 and Marron were located in the garden of Capsule Corp. #18 was  
leaning against a tree as she watched Krillin play "peek-a-boo" with Marron. Then the  
seven year old half-sayain came running in.  
  
"Hello everyone!" Goten greeted as came. Krillin turned and smiled.  
  
"Hey, Goten." He greeted him. "What's up?"  
  
"A chocolate surprise!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"Um... cool." Krillin said weakly, wondering what the hell Goten meant by that.   
With that, Goten reached into his bag and pulled out two more boxes of chocolates. He  
went over to Android18 and handed her one.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Android18!" Goten said, grinning happily. 18 smirked  
and accepted the chocolates. Goten then went to Marron and handed her a box.  
  
"Happy Valentine' Day, Marron!" Goten said, grinning again. Marron looked up  
at his grinning face. Goten became confused. "Here, take the chocolates."  
  
Marron took them and smiled and slightly blushed. Then Marron grabbed  
Goten's leg and hugged him.  
  
"Um... yeah." Goten said, smiling weakly. He was able to get Marron off him,  
begin sure not to hurt her. "Erm, enjoy the chocolates." With that he took off.  
  
"Hey! Where are my chocolates?" Krillin frowned. Trunks then walked into the  
garden and saw that 18 and Marron had chocolate boxes.  
  
"Oh," he began, "I'm guessing that idiot has been through here." Android18 was  
still smirking, looking in the chocolate box, noticing some of them were eaten.  
  
"He's not and idiot..." Marron began. "He's my boyfriend!" She turned around  
and smiled. "Goten is my boyfriend, daddy!"  
  
"Um..." Krillin began, but was cut off by Marron.  
  
"I need to make him a valentine!!!" Marron exclaimed. She ran off holding the  
chocolates above her head laughing. She left Android18, Krillin and Trunks  
dumbfounded.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Goten's Got a Girlfriend

DISCLAMER: I still don't own Dragonball Z. Maybe I will tomarrow.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two - Goten's Got a Girlfriend  
  
With his chocolates all given out, Goten was helping himself at the buffet table.   
He was sure to grab a little bit of everything, and by a little bit I mean the entire plate.  
  
"Woah, son!" Goku exclaimed taking away the lobster Goten was about to  
devour.  
  
"Dad! That's mine!" Goten yelled, trying to get his lobster back.  
  
"Heh, you gotta' save some for the rest of us, Goten." Goku grinned. "I don't  
think Bulma got all this food for you. And believe me, you're not the only one who  
wants to eat everything in sight." Goku's stomach growled, causing him to blush. "See  
what I mean? We're all making sacrifices."  
  
"Well, okay..." Goten sighed as he put back the shrimp, smoked salmon, stuffing,  
sausage and peppers. Pretty soon all he had was a turkey. "I guess this will be enough  
for me to eat..."  
  
"There ya' go!" Goku laughed. Then Trunks came walking in smirking.  
  
"Hiya, Trunks-kun!" Goten said happily.  
  
"Hey, Goten." Trunks started to chuckle.  
  
"What's so funny, Trunks?" Goten asked, while feasting upon a turkey leg.  
  
"Oh... n-nothing..." Trunks tried to hold it in, but he couldn't and began bursting  
out with laughter. Goten simply smiled.  
  
"You're silly, Trunks!" Goten said while taking a gulp of some Coca-Cola. Just  
then, Goten felt a tug on his pant leg. He swallowed what ever turkey was in his mouth  
and turned around. It was Marron.  
  
"Here! I-I made this for you!" she said while handing Goten a crudely shaped  
heart that had written on it...  
  
To Goten,  
Will you be my Valentine?  
Love, Marron  
  
He blinked and looked down at her again, not knowing what to say or why she  
was giving him this exactly.  
  
"Um... thank you?" Goten said, wonder what Marron was so happy about.   
Marron grinned and ran away giggling. Goten turned to his father and Trunks. "What  
was that all about?" he asked them.  
  
"Well, son it looks you you've got yourself a little girlfriend!" Goku said,  
laughing.  
  
"WHAT?!" Goten exclaimed, dropping his turkey to the ground and being so loud  
grabbing the attention of Majin Buu.  
  
Trunks was laughing hysterically, "Marron likes you, Goten!"  
  
"Wha-what?!"  
  
"He's saying that Marron has a little crush on you." Goku grinned. Goten was  
blushing and was also not quite sure what was going on.  
  
"Um... I'm gonna go watch TV!" Goten ran off.  
  
"Goten! What about your turkey!" Goku screamed, looking at the remains of the  
bird. "What a waist of food." He grinned. Majin Buu then came over.  
  
"Hey, what you all laughing about?" Buu asked.  
  
"Oh, it's just Goten." Trunks smirked, "He's got a girlfriend."  
  
"Hmm..." Buu looked at the ground, "Can Buu eat turkey Goten dropped on  
ground? Buu hungry."  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Gotie!

DISCLAMER: I almost got to own DBZ, and I would have gotten away with it to if it weren't for those medaling kids! So sadly, I still do not own Dragonball Z.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Three - Gotie!  
  
"Yeah, sure thing, Daffy!"  
  
"Bugs! Cut it out!"  
  
"We'll be right back with the 'Sure thing, Daffy! Bugs Cut it out!' Baby Looney  
Tunes Marathon!"  
  
Goten wasn't paying attention to the TV. He was still embarrassed about what  
happened back there. He wanted to know what it was all about. Then the thought  
accured to him. "The chocolates!" Goten exclaimed. "She must just be... thanking me  
for the chocolates... Yeah, that's all." Goten grinned. "She doesn't like me or anything  
like that, she's just saying 'thank you.'"  
  
Meanwhile outside, Krillin and Android18 were still silent. Then Krillin broke it.  
  
"Did Marron say what I think she said?"  
  
"That Goten is her boyfriend?" 18 asked.  
  
"Yeah, what's up with that?"  
  
"She must just be happy that... Goten gave her chocolates."  
  
"Well, I hope it's just a phase! I don't want Goten taking advantage of her!"  
  
"...Krillin, Goten is seven. What kind of a seven year old does that?"  
  
"Um..." Krillin fell silent, knowing he was wrong. Marron then came running up  
to Android18.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy!" Marron squealed, tugging on 18's pant leg. 18 looked  
down.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Mommy, I need a cute pet nickname for Goten!"  
  
"A cute pet nickname?" Android18 cocked her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You know, like those cute pet nicknames that girlfriends give their boyfriends on  
TV!" Android18 thought.  
  
"Um... GotenFloten?" She asked, but fell silent noticing how utterly stupid the  
name sounded.  
  
"How about.... GOTIE!" Marron exclaimed.  
  
"Gotie...?" 18 asked, thinking that name was even worse than 'GotenFloten.'  
  
"Gotie! Gotie! Gotie!" with that Marron ran off.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Well, she sure needed a lot of help with that." said Krillin looking at 18.   
"GotenFloten?" He grinned. 18 grinned back.  
  
"Shut up." 


	4. GotenFloten

DISCLAMER: I wouldn't be writing this if I owned Dragonball Z...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Four - GotenFloten  
  
Goten sat watching TV.  
  
"Yeah, sure thing Daffy!"  
  
"Bugs! Cut it out!"  
  
"Ha ha ha! Man, these Baby Looney Tunes get me every time!" the little  
half-sayain laughed. Krillin walked in the room chuckling.  
  
"Hey, what's so funny, Krillin?" Goten asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing." he smirked as he got a soda from the fridge. "Can I get you  
anything?"  
  
"Um... a Mountain Dew, please!" Goten grinned. Krillin tossed Goten a  
Mountain Dew. "Thanks, Krillin!"  
  
"No problem... GotenFloten." Krillin smirked as he walked out the room.  
  
"GotenFloten?" Goten sat for a minute. "AT LAST!!! My hunt for an AOL  
Instant Messenger screenname has come to an end!"  
  
Goten ran away from the TV and went on a nearby computer and opened up AIM.   
He took it off Bulma's username and clicked "new user."  
  
"I gotta' remember to thank Krillin!" Goten grinned. He entered his new  
screenname 'GotenFloten.' Luckily it wasn't taken and he now had his very own AOL  
Instant Messenger account. Goten couldn't hold back his excitement and signed on as  
fast as he could!  
  
"Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy!"  
  
When Goten got on, several messages popped up of women trying to strip for him  
on their webcams.  
  
"Huh?" Goten titled his head at one of them. Why would a female degrade  
herself as to stripping for strangers on the Internet. He didn't want anyone to get the  
wrong idea to think he was the next Master Roshi. He signed off AIM.  
  
"Guess I'll go out in the garden for a bit." Goten sighed as he walked out, sipping  
his Mountain Dew. When he stepped outside he was greeted by someone.  
  
"GOTIE!"  
  
It was Marron.  
  
"Gotie?" Goten repeated in confusion, then Marron jumped at Goten wrapping  
herself around his legs.  
  
"Gotie! I missed you!" Marron hugged him tighter. Goten stared down at her in  
shock and his Mountain Dew fell to the ground and spilled. Marron looked at the fallen  
can and stopped hugging Goten and picked it up. She held to towards Goten.  
  
"You dropped this!" she smiled as she handed Goten the empty Mountain Dew  
can. Goten just starred at her.  
  
I guess it wasn't just saying "thank you for the chocolates."  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Ridicule

DISCLAMER: True or false? I own Dragonball Z. If you said false, you are correct. If you said true, you are an idiot. ^_^  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Five - Ridicule  
  
Goten looked at Marron who was still holding out the Mountain Dew can. He  
could see many people looking at them. He could feel their eyes. Dozens of eyes that  
felt like greedy little children hands. Goten finally spoke up.  
  
"You can keep it." he said, expecting that she'd throw the can away. She didn't.   
Marron gasped and blushed, and a grin came across her face. She looked at the  
Mountain Dew can and then at Goten.  
  
Marron hugged Goten's leg again and ran off with the Mountain Dew can her  
hand. Goten stood there feeling befuddled. He could still feel everyone staring at him,  
and could hear choked back laughter. He looked at everyone who had seen, and to his  
misfortune, practically everyone had seen.  
  
"Heh heh..." Gohan said, holding back laughter, "Looks like our little Goten is  
growing up!" Then everyone seemed to go from holding back to bursting with laughter.  
  
"Awww! That's so cute!" Videl exclaimed, and she ran over and hugged Goten.  
  
"What do you mean?!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"We all saw it, son!" Goku was grinning. "Marron likes you."  
  
"Yeah," Trunks said, being able to hold laughter back, "she's in love with you!"  
  
"SHE IS NOT!" Goten exclaimed, at this point Videl had stopped hugging him.  
  
"Hey, kid! When's da' weddin'?" Oolong asked, with a huge grin on his face.   
Master Roshi was rolling with laughter beside him.  
  
"They make an adorable couple, don't they Vegeta?" Bulma asked, leaning on  
Vegeta. Vegeta seemed to be the only one who wasn't laughing, but a small grin came  
across his face.  
  
"Shut up, you guys!" Goten yelled. "She's saying thank you! She liked my  
chocolates! She doesn't love me!"  
  
"Don't be modest, Goten." Yamcha laughed. "You're a chick magnet!" Puar was  
giggling beside him.  
  
"I'm a what?!" Goten was now blushing furiously.  
  
"I think it's adorable you have a little girlfriend, sweetie." Chi-Chi said while  
giggling.  
  
Everyone then began the haunting melody Goten could have defiantly done  
without...  
  
"Goten and Marron, sitting in a tree!  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G!  
First comes love,  
Then comes marriage,  
Then comes Goten with a baby carriage!"  
  
At this point everyone was laughing, even Majin Buu who had no clue what he  
was laughing at.  
  
"Boy that sure was stupid and childish to sing!" Goku smiled.  
  
"I feel like I'm four years old, again!" Krillin laughed.  
  
"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Goten screamed. Everyone became silent. "Now  
look, Marron isn't my girlfriend or whatever! I don't love her! I never loved her! And I  
never will love her!"  
  
Everyone stared blankly.  
  
"I wish I never gave her those stupid chocolates! But I didn't think she'd make  
such a big deal out of them! So get it through your thick skulls! I DO NOT LOVE  
MARRON!!!" Goten finished, huffing and puffing with fury. There was an awkward  
moment of silence, and Goten turned around and walked back inside being sure to slam  
the door to show people he was really pissed off.  
  
He walked back inside and slumped back in the couch. Goten pulled out the  
remote and turned the TV on.  
  
"Yeah, sure thing, Daffy!"  
  
"Bugs! Cut it-"  
  
Before Baby Lola could finish, Goten blasted the TV. He know Bulma wouldn't  
care because she could easily buy a new one. Goten's mind seemed to speak up inside  
him.  
  
'Well, she isn't that bad... Is she...?'  
  
"Quiet, brain! Or I'll stab you with a q-tip!" Goten yelled out loud. 


End file.
